This Isn't Normal
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: What if Carly's wish came true, and there was another lesson she had to learn? Would she still want to go back or stay in a world all new to her? How will she cope in this 'normal' world? AU. OOC. FEMMESLASH. Read and Review! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiet.**

**A/N: I always waited to see if someone would come up with something like this, but as I've waited, I've got nothing! So I will attempt to do this myself. Anyway, this is based off of the "iChristmas" episode. What if Carly's wish really did come true, and there wasn't a way to go back to her universe? I promise it won't be good, but I'll try my hardest. Happy Reading. Please, read and review.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I woke up with a fright. Cold sweat was pouring out of my skin, and my breathing was quick and harsh. It was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare... but it all felt so real. Gripping on my bed sheets, I took a chance and looked around my room. Relief replaced the feeling of anxiety and I felt my whole body relax, muscles lost its tension, and my breathing went back to normal. Everything was in its place, the walls were lavender, my desk was still in one corner, and my bedsheets were still pink. Shaking the dreaded feeling out of my head, I laid back down and closed my eyes until my mind went blank and I lost consciousness.

Have you ever woken up one day and felt totally different? Like something was missing from your life? Or you felt like something was totally wrong? That's how I felt like when I woke up the next morning. I felt empty, sad, lonely, and desperate. I think that nightmare I had last night really got to me, because I have never felt this shaken up before. I looked around my room and once again felt relieved when everything seemed to be in place. Shaking my head, I pushed the nightmare to the back of my mind.

I grabbed a towel and fresh clothes then made my way to the joining bathroom in my bedroom. As the water was heating up I stripped my clothes, and again the dreams from last night came back. It all felt so real, like everything really was the way I was dreaming it. My life was so different in that dream... everyone was different and out of character, well sort of, but not really... I don't even think I'm making sense! Lets just say that everyone was acting "normal" that it wasn't normal, ya know?

Anyways, after I finished undressing I slipped into the shower and felt the tension in my muscles fade away as the warm water hit my skin. It felt so good I moaned out loudly before I could stop myself. After thoroughly shampooing my hair and washing my body, I stepped out of the shower and quickly covered my body with the towel, shielding myself from the cold air.

So far, so good. Everything is how it normally is in the mornings for me, now all I need is for Spencer to kno-...

"Carly?" I heard a knock at my door and grinned when I realized that the nightmare was just that, a nightmare.

"Yeah?" I called out from my bathroom.

"Your breakfast is ready. Come down and eat it before it gets cold." Spencer said.

"Alright, thanks." I replied, "Just let me finish getting ready."

"Okay. I'll see you downstairs." he informed me before descending down the stairs. My grin turned into a smile, and I felt some kind of hope finally dawning itself down upon me.

After I got dressed, groomed, and made sure everything was in order, I grabbed my backpack and made my way out of my room. I noticed little things, little things that seemed to put a downer in my mood. Instead of smelling that junkyard smell, it smelled like Christmas... like a pine tree was growing in my own home. With squinting eyes, furrowed eyebrows, and a skeptical pace, I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"NO!!" I yelled, dropping my backpack on the floor. "No no no no no! This can't be." I cried out.

"Carly?! What's wrong?" Spencer asked, seemingly popping out of nowhere in front of me. I looked at him and his attire, and wanted to break down right then and there. Spencer doesn't wear suits! The last time he did was when he was in the 10th grade, and that time he wore one when granddad threatened to take me away doesn't count. His hair should be free and untamed, not parted and neat looking. No no no no!! this has got to be another dream!

Before I knew it, I fell on the first landing of the stairs and the world went black.

--

When I woke up again I found myself back in my room. I let out a sigh and shook my head, "good, it was only a dream." I said quietly to myself.

"What was only a dream?" my whole being froze and it was then I realized someone was holding onto my hand. That voice, that snobby, annoying voice, it sounded so familiar. And why the hell was someone holding my hand?!

My upper body shot up and I yanked my hand out of the persons grip. "What the hell! What are you doing in here, Papperman?!" I asked hysterically. I grabbed on my comforter and hugged it tightly against my chest while trying to back away from him, only to have my back meet with my headboard.

"Calm down sugarplum." he tried to soothe, reaching an arm out to grab on to my hand in a 'calming' gesture, but only made me more nervous. Seeing me flinch, he immediately pulled his arm back. "Spencer called and said you fainted earlier today. I just wanted to see if you were fine." he explained.

"Well I am!" I snapped, "Can you get out now?!" I asked quickly. I felt rather guilty when his face went from concerned to hurt, but I pushed that away as quick as it came. I was more scared of falling victim to one of his quick kiss attacks.

He slowly got off of my bed and turned to walk towards the door, I watched him the whole time. His whole posture was off, instead of walking around with an air of arrogance, he walked away like a defeated boy. Opening the door, he stood in the doorway and turned towards me just slightly, "I don't know what I did, or why you're acting so strange... but I'm sorry for whatever it is that I've done." he said quietly before leaving the room.

After a few minutes of sitting up and thinking, laid down on my back and hug a pillow to my chest. So things really how it would be if Spencer was born normal. I mean, if he wasn't normal then he wouldn't have let Nevel into my room.

Man! This is all too much for me to take in right now. I haven't even been awake a whole morning yet, and I'm drained out of my mind and body. Maybe if I took a nap, then I'd wake up and realize that this really was a dream. Yeah! That's it. These are all dreams in a dream, in a dream, in a dream. I keep waking up in my dreams just to find out I've been dreaming all along! There we go!! Feeling somewhat better I snuggled into my sheets and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me again.

**A/N: So, do I have your attention so far? Should I continue? And seriously guys/ladies if you're gonna alert/favorite this story, would you leave a kind review? Lol, that's all I'm asking of you, besides reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. A lot of people reviewed this story, and now I'm scared of actually updating. I don't want to disappoint anyone =( Hopefully you all liked this chapter. I was actually going to post this up last night, but my dad wasn't feeling very well, so I went to help him out at work. Anyway, please read and review! Happy Reading.**

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up later that day to the smell of chicken noodle soup. My comfort food. Spencer always made it for me when I had my off days. It was sitting on my nightstand on a tray, along with a glass of iced tea and an apple. The soup was still emitting steam, making me wonder how Spencer got to be so quiet. He's usually loud and clumsy, especially when he tries his hardest to walk on his tippy toes and carry a tray full of food at the same time. I just shrugged it off as him getting better and dipped into the soup with intense hunger. I mean, I didn't eat breakfast, and taking a look at the clock, I've missed lunch too.

As I was finishing the last of my soup, the door creaked open and I saw a figure walk into the room through my peripheral visions.

"Ah, good. You're up." the figure said, sounding pleased. Upon hearing her voice, I attempted to gasp and swallow a spoonful of soup at the same time. Not a good thing to do. "Oh, dear. Are you okay sweetie?" she asked, rushing to my side and gently rubbing my back.

I nodded my head and tried to inconspicuously edge her hand off of my back. "I'm fine, Mrs. Benson." I assured her, hoping that she'd get the hell away from me. I don't know how this lady is in this universe, but the way she was in mine made a lasting impression and I'll always be afraid of her.

"Carly, dear." she started, taking the hint that I didn't want her touching me, removed her hand from my back altogether, "I thought we established the whole name thing? Call me Marissa." she said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized with the shake of my head, "it's just too weird." I looked anywhere but at her.

"Well you've called me that before, I don't understand the reason behind the sudden change." she reasoned.

"I came to my senses." I snapped a little harshly. Of course she didn't understand the sudden change! She's not from another damn universe.

"Well you better get used to it! Soon enough, I will be your sister-in-law." she stated, standing up to loom over me. I felt myself gag as a sudden flood of bile ran up my throat. My hands immediately flew to my mouth as a small amount of throw up threatened to spill out. It took everything in me to swallow it back down.

"Sorry," I said after regaining my breathing. "I just baby barfed." I reached for the iced tea and gulped half of its contents before the taste finally went away. "What did you do anyways? Slip a roofie in my brothers drink and talk him into loving you when he was half-conscious?" She gave me an incredulous look as I placed the glass of iced tea on the tray. Narrowing her eyes, she turned on her heels and stalked towards my door.

"I really don't know what's gotten into you, but I will not tolerate it. You can say hurtful things about me, my son's girlfriend, and your own boy friend, but I will not stand to let you say hurtful things about _my fiancée_, your brother." she spat out before leaving my room.

Wow, she's really serious about this. That's just plain out wrong. My brother's like twenty-six and she's like a hundred... with a child! She could be _our_ mother. Isn't there a law out there that says that's illegal?!

Speaking of illegal, I really miss Sam right about now. In the real world, she'd probably be in class either sleeping, eating a ham sandwich that she seemingly pulled out of thin air, or doodling on a piece of paper totally ignoring the teacher. But no, I'm in the 'normal' world. I've never felt so lonely in my life. I miss my best friend damn it! Why the hell is she in juvie anyways?! How long has she been in there? I swear, I tried my hardest to keep her in out of trouble in our world, just to find out that she's not even in my _life_ in this world.

I want to see her... I _need_ to see her. It seems as though she's the only one who's still the same, really. Even if we weren't ever friends or acquaintances in this life, she's still the same ol' aggressive, obnoxious, and bad-tempered girl I remember. Spencer's gone all normal and plain on me, Mrs. Benson is getting married to _my brother_, Nevel is my _boyfriend_, and Freddie's not following me around asking me out every chance he gets anymore! Yeah, this world is on crack. I really need to see Sam, I need some kind of hope in my life right about now. How do I get there though? Last time was with... Mitch!

Argh, that asshole! This is all his fault! It's not like I freaking meant it when I wished that Spencer was born normal! It was the spur of the moment thing, I never wanted my brother to change how he is. Sure, he was a little crazy and out of this world with his sculptures, but that's what I loved about him. He was different and unique, but he was _my_ different and unique brother! Yeah, this is seriously Mitch's fault!

Without a second thought, I pulled the comforter off of my body and jumped out of bed. The fact that I was in bed practically all day made my head spin at the sudden movement. I stood there for a couple of minutes holding my head, shaking it from left to right, and blinking a few times before the dizziness went away. Taking in a deep breath, I grabbed the apple on the tray (just in case I needed something to help change Mitch's mind) then stalked out my door and up the stairs to what was once the iCarly studio.

"Mitch!" I screamed, "Mitch! Get out here right now." I pointed to the floor beneath my bare feet. Looking around frantically, I didn't notice when he popped out of no where right in front of me.

"What? What?!" at the sound of his voice, I looked down and jumped back when his face was parallel to my... private parts. I think this dude's a pervert! I swear I felt someone staring at my behind the other day when I was looking through boxes for him, and he happened to be the only guy in the room with me at the moment.

"I want to see Sam. Take me to see her." I demanded after my heart rate slowed down. "It's the least you could do after changing my life." I said, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not the one who wished for her brother to be born normal!" he snapped.

"I didn't _ask_ you to grant that wish!" I snapped back.

"Yeah, well you wished it. So I was entitled to make it come true." he stated in that matter of fact tone.

"Yeah well, either take me to see Sam or take me back to my world." I finally softened up my features and gave him a pleading look. "Please." I begged.

"I can't take you back, you haven't learned your lesson yet." he sighed.

"I thought I did?" I asked incredulously, "I finally admitted to how I wanted Spencer to stay the same and not be born normal?" I tilted my head to the side and looked at him expectantly. "I thought that was the lesson I had to learn?"

"Turns out there's another thing you need to learn before I could take you back." he stated. "Even after you've learned it, I don't think you'd wanna go back to your world." I was totally confused now. What could there be that I needed to learn, especially in this world?

"What do you mean 'I don't think you'd wanna go back to your world'?" I asked with a frown on my face, confused.

"Nothing."

"Mitch!" I exasperated.

"Look, just ask nicely and I'll take you to Sam." he said annoyed.

"Will you take me to Sam, please?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Alright," he agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll take you to the reason you're still stuck here." he muttered almost inaudibly before grabbing my elbow. "This may be a little chilly." he stated before closing his eyes and murmuring something.

Before I could question what he meant by 'the reason you're still stuck here', the room started spinning and I felt a gust of cold air hit me.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Offer some ideas on where I should take things, I'll appreciate it. Tell me what I should fix, and I will. So now, I need to get ready. Going to watch Fast and Furious in theater tonight! I love me some Michelle Rodriguez, she's yummy xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.

**A/N:** Holy crabsicles. It's been TOO long. I am SO sorry. Honestly, I really am. I hope I still have readers following this story! I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't. Let's just say the Liley bug came out of nowhere and bit me in the ass... don't worry though, I've got a LOT of ideas for some CAM stories =D so be on the look out for that. I wanna apologize in advance because this chapter is just a filler, but there's something in here that will warn you about future chapters xD. Happy Reading.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Dang it Mitch!" I scolded, "at least give me a warning next time." I shook locks of hair out of my face and straightened my clothes out.

"What?! I did say 'this may be a little chilly'," he mocked. I glared at him and flipped my hair behind my shoulders. As I was about to respond, a strict sounding voice beat me to it.

"Hey you." I turned my head so fast, I'm surprised I didn't get whip lash, although I did hear a crack or two. My eyes landed on a heavy set woman with black hair slicked back into a ponytail. Her white buttoned down short sleeved shirt was tucked into black work pants. "Can I help you?" she asked impatiently.

"Uhhhh..." I drug out, I looked over my shoulder towards Mitch for some help only to find out that he wasn't even there anymore. Cursing in my head, I turned my attention back to the mean looking lady and gulped, "I-I'm here to see Sam." I stuttered.

"Puckett?" I nodded my head. "You're here to see Puckett?" she asked again. I nodded my head. "Well damn, she's popular today." the lady said more to herself than me.

"S'cuse me?" I asked curiously. The lady snapped her eyes at me and scowled.

"She's already had a visitor." she snapped. "Only one visitor per day." Well sheesh, she didn't have to be all bitter about it. I bet she's only mad because no one comes visit her.

"Oh okay. Thanks." I got out before turning around and practically running out of the building. She looked like she was about to attack me. What was I supposed to do now? I was in the heart of Seattle, all by myself, and I didn't know where to go.

-

Hours later found me wandering aimlessly around the city I was born and raised in. I walked around everywhere trying to grasp on the fact that this was real. I was really in a parallel universe that was all mixed up. My best friend was in juvie, my brother was boring, tidy, and engaged to my other best friends mother, and I was in a relationship with the boy who I loathed the most in this world.

God, everything is just scary.

I walked to the park where we met, sat at the table she approached me at, and silently cried to myself. These memories were all mine now. I'd have to create new ones with Sam, that is if she even wants me around her now.

I cried because Freddie was acting as if he didn't even want me around him anymore. I cried because there was a huge hole sitting in my heart, something that I'd never experienced before, and it made me feel hopeless. I cried because... well just because damn it! My whole life was thrown upside down because of one stupid unintended wish and now I'm stuck in a world I'll probably never get use too.

All I wanted was for things to go back to normal. I wanted to walk into my loft and see all of Spencer's weird and eccentric sculptures hanging around. I wanted to walk into my room and find pictures of me and Sam, me and Freddie, all three of us together, and the occasional Sam and Freddie pictures pinned on my cork board or taking up most of the slots in my photo album.

Man, this is only my second day and I'm practically dying every passing second. I shook my head, cupped my face in my hands, and let out uncontrollable sobs as everything finally hit me.

Nothing will ever be the same.

-

By the time I got back to the Bushwell Plaza the sun was already set and the stars were hiding behind dark gloomy clouds. I sighed as I stood in front of my own apartment and prayed as my hand turned the door knob that everything would be back to normal. And it was, in that 'this is supposedly normal, but not normal to me' kind of normal.

As soon as I stepped through the door, everyone turned to look at me. Nevel, Ms. Benson, Freddie, Rona, and Spencer were all sitting around looking worried until their eyes landed on me. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but Spencer's look of worry turned into one of anger.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. I stopped mid-step and stared at him a little taken aback. Spencer's never talked to me this way before! He's tried once, but that didn't work out, when granddad threatened to take me away. "I asked you a question. Don't you know how late it is?! Where have you been?"

I shook the shock away when I remembered that this wasn't _my_ brother Spencer. "Around." I mumbled. I chanced a glance at everyone in the room and made my way towards the stairs. Before I could make it there though strong bony fingers wrapped around my wrist and swung me around.

"I'm _talking_ to you!" Spencer exclaimed. He looked so angry. I frowned and tried to unsuccessfully yank my wrist from his grasp. All that did was make him tighten his hold on me. "Where were you?" he asked again, more demanding this time.

"Ow! Spencer, you're hurting me!" I cried, twisting my arm this way and that hoping that he'd loosen his grip and let go of me altogether.

"Just answer the question!" Spencer growled out.

"At the park!" I exclaimed. "I was just at the park." I whimpered.

He released his grip on my wrist and bent down to look me in my tear-filled eyes. "Your grounded." he said seriously. I gasped. In all my years living with Spencer, I had _never_ been grounded! He can't be serious. "Go to your room." he said sternly, pointing a finger up the stairs and in the direction of my room.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. I couldn't believe my ears.

Anger flashed in his eyes. "You. Are. Grounded." he enunciated each word. "For a week. No TV, cell phone, computer, or anything." he said. "As soon as you get out of school you are to come home right away, no pit stops or anything. Is that understood?" I just stared at him dumbfounded. Is this _really_ happening? "I said, is that understood?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eyes with a stern look. Not being able to talk because I was so shocked I just nodded my head. "Good. Now go to your room, and do your homework. I'll be up there shortly." He dropped his hand from my shoulders and I slowly let out a breath of air.

You know how when people are around and they hear things they shouldn't hear and they try to act like it hasn't affected them? Well right now, that's not the scenario. Mrs. Benson actually has that 'good, you've finally put her in her place look', Freddie looks bored out of his mind, Rona seems to be pissy... but then again when isn't she, and Nevel was the only one to look sad for me. His eyebrows were drawn together in concern and looked like he really wanted to comfort me.

I shook my head at the pity I was getting from the last person I expected to even care and dashed up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut behind me, making sure I locked it, and threw myself on my bed. I inhaled a deep breath and slightly choked when a scent too strong wafted into my nostrils. I sniffed around and realized that it was coming from my bed. I sniffed at my pillows and cringed.

Even my own scent changed!

I _really_ hate this world.

**A/N**: Aw, poor Carly, right? Please review and tell me what you think. K, thanks. Oh yeah, forgot to mention... the CAM will take a while to get to, but bare with me. I'll try to update this story as often as I can so you won't have to wait long. =D

**Shameless advertising**: If you want news on updates and where I am with a story, follow me on my fanfic twitter LitaRocksLbC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize in this story.

**AN**: Sorry, it's been a while. I know, I'm a horrible person. I'm really trying to get back into the Cam scene, believe me when I say that. I've got some idears running through my mind as I type this, so hopefully there'll be a couple one-shots and a few multi-chaptered stories up and running by the time this year is over =) anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Happy Reading.

**Chapter 4**

The week dragged by so slow, it was unbearable. I would go to school, ignore the taunts of having a nerd as a boyfriend, watch as Freddie got yelled at by Rona for no reason, try to talk to him but have him ignore me, and sat by myself at lunch. Thankfully Nevel had second lunch while I had first, his constant concern was irking my last nerve and that high pitched voice of his was so annoying.

When I would be at home, I kept to myself and locked myself in my room. I'd skip out on breakfast and dinner just so I wouldn't have to see Spencer. The only times I'd ever go downstairs is if I knew he wasn't home or when he'd be inside his room working on some clients work. I hated having to avoid my own brother, but then I thought about it... and he wasn't my brother, not the one I know and love anyway.

Another reason I would stay locked up in my room is because of the guests. Apparently, Mrs. Benson, Freddie, Rona, and Nevel were frequent guests at the loft. They'd be there before I would every day after school. It was weird and a surprise every time I walked into my home and saw them sitting around my loft as if it was their home and not mine. None of them would stare at me, they just minded their own business and watched the TV as if I was invisible, except for Nevel. Every time the door opened and I walked through it, he'd stand up like a gentleman and would try to walk up to me, but I quickly shook my head and bounded up the stairs.

When my week, of what felt like isolation, was over I was the happiest I'd been since I switched worlds. When I got home after the last day, I sat my ass on the couch, in between Freddie and Nevel, and watched _Girly Cow_. I got a few weird looks but I just ignored them, turned up the volume until it was blaring, and propped my legs on the black coffee table in front of the black couch that was laid out on the black rug. Sheesh, can this 'normal' world be anymore boring and predictable?!

I was so into the TV show I didn't even notice when everyone, minus Nevel of course, migrated to the kitchen to get away from me. God, how I missed technology. It's funny how it's such a part of our lives now that we're so dependent on it. It was crazy how all week I was going crazy and actually craved a peek at what's on TV. I am never taking the TV for granted again, nor the computer, telephone, or any other means of communication. Word.

This thought made me think of iCarly and the crazy gigs we did. I missed making a fool of myself in front of hundreds of thousands of strangers. I missed Sam being mean to Freddie when he tried to put his two cents in and I sure as hell missed the "five four three two..." but never the one because he just never said it. I missed every freaking thing about _my_ world, the things that gave it meaning and made me want to never give up.

I hadn't realized I started crying until Nevel held out one of his custom-made handkerchiefs out in front of my blurry eyes and waved it around. It reminded me of soldiers at war surrendering to the enemy. I sniffled, feeling like I was a prisoner in war and gulped before taking the off-white handkerchief from him. I wiped my eyes before folding it in half and blowing my nose against it. I made sure there weren't any lingering boogers and handed it to him, to my surprise he took it, folded it up and jammed it into his front pant pocket.

He kept his distance, there was at least a few inches of space between us, and I appreciated it. "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice, dropping his head down and tilting it to the side slightly to look in my eyes. Worry was evident in his dark blue eyes that I so desperately wished to be baby blue. I blinked and shook my head. I sensed it before I felt it, his movements were slow and deliberate, like he didn't want to scare me away, as an arm was wrapped around my shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" His eyes didn't betray the concern laced with this voice. I tilted my head up slightly to look into his eyes better and found no trace of deceitfulness it them.

"Thank... you...?" I asked more than stated. My eyebrows furrowed and I gave him a confused look.

He gave me a small smile. "No problem, _sugarplum_," he said my name of 'endearment' with a laugh, not like he was torturing me or anything, but as if there was some kind of secret we held... just between the two of us.

I gave him a funny look and shook my head. Maybe it would be better if I spent my freedom by myself. "I'm gonna go up to my room," I announced out loud. No one paid any attention to me, except for Nevel, as I stood up and made my way up the stairs. As I reached the first landing, I glanced over my shoulder at Nevel and saw him watching me with a sad and confused face. "This place is so weird," I said to myself, shaking my head and starting my journey up the steps again.

–

I was in my room for a few minutes before a gentle knocking sound broke me from my thoughts of my other life. I frowned at the door and quietly called out a cautious, "come in." I thought it was going to be Spencer, trying to force me to go back downstairs to 'socialize and not be such a hermit', but it was really Nevel.

I sat up and moved my back against the head board before grabbing onto a pillow and hugging it into my chest.

"Hey," he greeted with a wave after stepping in through the door way and closing the door with a click. He stayed where he was and didn't even look as if he was tempted to get closer.

"Hi," I said back softly.

He gestured to the end of the bed with one outstretched arm. "May I?" he asked. I pulled my legs back until my thighs were pressed against my arm and nodded my head. He walked slowly and cautiously, as I eyed him the whole time, to the edge of my bed. "Did I do something?" I just sat there, opening and closing my mouth for a few minutes, before he broke the silence that fell over us. "Do you not want to do this anymore? If you don't, we could end it," he said sincerely. "You won't have to worry about Freddie's constant nagging anymore and I'll come up with some valid excuse."

What? "What?"

"This," he motioned between the two of us. "If this is beginning to be too much on you, we can end it right here right now. I knew it was going to be hard on you, trying to help me, but I don't want to keep you in a situation you're not comfortable with anymore, especially since you're pesky problem is over."

I frowned, totally confused. "I don't understand," I said.

His head tilted slightly and he stared at me intently. Gosh, it felt like he was looking straight through me, as if I was transparent. "Yes, I think it will be better if we ended this whole thing. I can see it's not doing any good for you. Brad and I will just have to be careful," he said the last part quietly, more to himself than to me.

Huh? "Brad? Who's he?" I was really confused now.

"My boyfriend."

I sat there for a while. Just staring at him. Did he just say boyfriend? I tilted my head to the side and stared at him blankly while he gave me an expectant look.

Oh my God, he really did say boyfriend!

"WHAT?!"

**AN**: How'd you like that twist? Hate it? Love it? Still don't understand what's going on? Leave a review and I'll get back at you. =)


End file.
